<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silent Quickie by TakingFlight48</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447577">Silent Quickie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48'>TakingFlight48</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments of Written Musings [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Can be read seperately, Cannot make a sound, Continuation of Let Me Hear You, Cupboard Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Dramione, No sounds, October 28 Prompt - No Dialogue at all whatsoever, PWP, Quickie in Hogwarts, Semi-Public Sex, Silent fucking, Taunts him in a little uniform, Teasing her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking apart they worked to set each other to rights before slipping out of the broom cupboard, satisfied, sore, and not speaking a word.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments of Written Musings [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silent Quickie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for 31 Days of Writing Challenge - October 28 Prompt - Absolutely No Dialogue.</p><p>I never thought I would do an only dialogue fic as I did with this pairing and Let Me Hear You.  This one was simply a natural progression from that steamy marital encounter from earlier in October.  </p><p>Thanks to the gilttery human we call Kiwi05622 for her talented moodboard. xx</p><p>Enjoy ☮ ✌</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Hermione groaned as quietly as possible while Draco nipped his way from her jaw to her shoulder.  He was doing everything in his power to make her break, make her speak or make a noise that would ultimately get them caught.  </p><p> </p><p>However, she wasn’t the Brightest Witch of her Age for fun.  Determination earned her that title, amongst other things, and she had little desire to fail here.  His mouth trailed over her pulse point and away, before trailing back and latching onto the throbbing vein under her skin.  His hand had finally decided to venture past her hip, following the path of her short, non-regulation length school skirt, and finally reaching her hairless, knickerless pussy.  </p><p> </p><p>His breathing turned laboured against her skin, and she knew had he been a lesser man she would have heard him mutter the curse he held in and therefore handed her the win.  Instead, a thrill ran down her spine as his fingers deftly opened her heated folds, finding her throbbing clit and avoiding it.  </p><p> </p><p>Hermione bit her lip hard, head-banging silently against the rickety wall of the broom cupboard they were in as she mentally cursed her husband.  He was torturing her with his light touches, wide circles around her clit, fingers playing an unknown tune within her folds.  He passed over her clit once, forcing another bruising clench of her lip as his fingers found her ready entrance and her clean, puckered hole.  Slowly he eased one finger into her pussy, another into her arse and she almost fainted right then.  </p><p> </p><p>They had only just begun discussing the possibility of anal, something she had been reading about much longer than he knew.  Deciding to tease her now, when they were but 20 paces from a congregation of upwards of 200 magical experts all taking a break from a long day of lectures in Hogwarts hallowed halls, meant it was time for her to push him too.</p><p> </p><p>Grinding her hips down onto his fingers, thumb finally finding purchase against her clit she found his mouth easily, kissing him hard as she silently undid his trousers, pulled aside his pants and fished out his cock.    </p><p> </p><p>He was like velvet steel in her hand, ready and weeping for her attention.  Letting him go for a moment, she felt the way he bit onto her lip to keep from whining as she pulled away, spit into her hand, and returned to caress his cock.  It seemed kissing was the only thing that helped them keep noises, sounds, even deep panting to a minimum as they both attempted to outdo the other.  Hermione would flick her fingers, adding pressure to the base of his shaft and the sensitive skin under the head as she pumped him faster.  Draco, in turn, would add another finger, crooking them as expertly as only a husband could, while his ring and pinky fingers attempted to scissor in her arse.  </p><p> </p><p>She ripped her mouth away from his, one hand leaving his member, as she gripped his roaming arm hard.  Her mouth opened, silent as she quaked around his fingers, her walls clamping hard around his hand. Unwilling to let him move an inch more.  Her other hand dropped his cock to pry his thumb away from her clit as she came.  She forced her gaze on his, his opened mouth mimicking hers as they panted through it together.  </p><p> </p><p>Without giving her a moment more to catch her breath, he turned her, pushed her chest against the dingy bookshelf that was shoved into the corner and she brought a hand down fast, stopping right before it made contact with the wood as he slammed into her from behind.  </p><p> </p><p>Hermione didn’t even pretend to hold herself up, sagging back into him as her recent orgasm still shot seizures of pleasure through her walls and straight to her clit.  Draco held her hips roughly, excited for the bruises she would have him kiss when they got home, as he pulled out, sometimes slipping out all the way before he slammed back in stopping just shy of slapping skin on skin. </p><p> </p><p>And fuck if that wasn’t the worst part of this silent quickie.  She loved, more than anything, the way Draco could make the most obscene noises send pleasure skirting through her veins.  The way he never asked her to hold back and always encouraged her most ridiculous desires, even at the detriment of their time, like now.  </p><p> </p><p>Hermione pushed her sweaty hair off her brow, biting her cheek to hold back a lustful moan as Draco’s large hand grabbed her hair out of her own grip and held it tightly.  She knew she only needed a little push to plummet once more but stole a glance at her watch to determine if she had the time. </p><p> </p><p>She had decided to taunt Draco during their 40-minute break with her very tiny, now Slytherin green school uniform.  She had dressed with care, away from his prying eyes and wandering hands, and hidden it all under her professional robes.  She had known the timing wasn't <em>ideal</em>,  knowing she had her own presentation very soon.  But she couldn't wait until they finished the day out.  Hermione had been aroused, waiting, <em>excited</em> for his reaction since the moment they left The Manor that morning. </p><p> </p><p>And Draco's rapid concession to her teasing was silence, silence and fucking her close to the larger group.  Hermione had excitedly obliged, but now, as one hand forced her neck up, thick cock sliding in and out of her in rapid, almost shallow thrusts, silence could go hang. Now all she wanted to do was scream in rapture as he continued to rock into her.  </p><p> </p><p>So they had 20 minutes; she also knew how very much Draco and her could get up to in half that time.  Sending a raised brow over her shoulder, Draco concentrated his efforts understanding flashing in his eyes before angling her hips higher to hit her g-spot and fucked her almost to the hilt over and over.  His hand tightened around her hair, arching her neck back further and she knew he was just as close as she was. </p><p> </p><p>With a final snap, a light sound escaping between their bodies, Draco collapsed on top of Hermione as they both came, her walls clamping around his spurting member.  </p><p> </p><p>She was about to speak, about to tell him how much she loved him when his hand came up over her lips, forcing two fingers into her mouth as he kissed up and down her covered spine.  </p><p> </p><p>With a nod, he released his hold on her and lovingly helped her up and off the bookshelf before kissing her tenderly on the lips.  He didn’t demand their tongues meet or their heads move against the other.  Instead, this joining of lips was about gratitude for the moment, gratitude that she had once again bestowed him with a gift he didn’t realize he had wanted.  </p><p> </p><p>Breaking apart they worked to set each other to rights before slipping out of the broom cupboard, satisfied, sore, and not speaking a word. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can't go wrong really with PWP and Dramione. Hope you enjoyed it as much as my muse did putting it together for you!!</p><p>Thanks to Grammarly for her robotic support and my beta - myself - is to blame for any errors still lingering here.</p><p>Please leave love in words or kudos as they motivate and uplift.</p><p>ॐ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>